The present invention relates to a liquid composition for controlling or settling dust on a surface such as a roadway.
Many liquids have been employed in the past to prevent the raising of dust on paved roads by vehicles. For example, water, used motor oil, and various lignin sulfonates have been employed. Water, although successfully used to settle dust, is short lived since it easily evaporates in the presence of heat. Used motor oil generally contains contaminants which tend to pollute the water table adjacent to the road surface when used to control dust. Salts of lignosulfonic acid have also been employed to control dust migration on unpaved roadways. Although, the lignosulfonic acids salts bind the dust successfully they are easily washed away by rain.
A composition for semi-permanently controlling the migration of dust would be a great advance in the field of transportation.